


Allies

by xtremeroswellian



Category: Smallville
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Girl power basically, Spoilers through Nemesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 15:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: Lana and Chloe come to a conclusion after a brief catch-up session.





	Allies

Lana wasn’t surprised to get the call. On the contrary, she’d been expecting it.

Just not from Chloe.

As she stood on the doorstep of the apartment she herself had once occupied, she held her chin up, not ashamed of the things she’d done. She wasn’t about to pretend like she was, and she didn’t give a sh*t if that shocked her best friend.

She was through being a doormat.

The look on Chloe’s face when she answered the door wasn’t one of disapproval or disappointment as she‘d expected.

It was one that reflected back Lana’s own anger and need for justice. For revenge.

“Come in.” Chloe stepped aside to let her in and Lana didn’t hesitate. “You’re probably wondering why I called you.”

“Actually.” Lana turned to face her friend, her eyes dark. “I think we need to catch up.”

Pausing for a moment, she spoke again. “You were gonna leave Lex down there to die.”

Moment of truth. Lana lifted her chin once more. “He had me on synthetic hormones and made me believe I was pregnant. And that I miscarried. It was all a lie.”

Chloe stared at her, shock registering on her features for one brief moment before it was replaced by anger. “That son of a bitch.”

“He deserved to die.”

“Something we agree on.”

It was Lana’s turn to look surprised. “What did he do to you?” she asked with a hint of suspicion.

The blonde’s jaw tightened a little. “He found my mother. And tried to have us both killed.”

There was a moment of tense silence and Lana stepped toward her. “The Luthor’s have to be stopped.”

Chloe held her gaze. “So what‘s the plan?”

A smile spread across Lana’s face. It was true what they said: best friends made the best allies.


End file.
